Shattered Worlds
by Genofuhrer
Summary: A dream of pain and destruction... The organoids revived... A new threat to the planet... and chaos and havoc soon to arrive in the midst of it all... R&R...
1. Rising of the Eidolons

INTRODUCTION: Many decades after the Royal Cup incident occurred, the people of Planet Zi began exploring space. They found a planet much like their own to settle on, and soon, Zoids were brought there as well. But then disaster struck. Strange Zoid-like units started raiding and terrorizing the cities on the new planet, dubbed Lhun. So troops were sent from Zi to help out in the war, and many had to say good-bye to their loved ones forever. Years after the troops were sent, the units died down, but there were still a few rebel groups attempting revenge. More than half of the people sent to fight hadn't returned yet. Many people had lost hope, but some still prayed that their loved ones would one day return.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
I walked through the ruins of the city Hutamn. Everything was a wreck, and there was almost nothing left. I kicked a few stones across the road, if you could really call the dirt path a road. A few patrol Zoids were still roaming around, making sure the units they call Rebel Zoids, or Reloids for short, were completely destroyed. It was wonderful.  
  
Most people believe that the war is over, and that they've won. But I know better than that. The "Reloids," as they call them, have not been defeated; they are simply retreating, to put the enemy into a more vulnerable state for the real war. I laughed silently to myself. The day seemed to slip away as I walked through the rubble of the once magnificent city, unseen by the patrol Zoids.  
  
"Hey! You! Get out of here. This is dangerous territory!" bright lights shone on me as a voice boomed.  
  
Slowly, I turned around. A Spinoscythe* stood behind me, spotlighting me with high intensity lights. Though the night was coal black, I could see that he was the only patrol Zoid in the whole city.  
  
"I'll escort you out of the city," the pilot said.  
  
"If you can call this sad ruin a city," I laughed. "Besides, you shouldn't be out here alone in the dark... You never know what'll happen."  
  
With that a dark shape rose behind the Spinoscythe. There was muffled scream as the shape swiftly took down the Spinoscythe without a sound. The Zoid fell down in pieces, and the cockpit was smashed into the neck of the Zoid.  
  
"Thank you. You may take your leave now."  
  
A low growl echoed through the city, and as I turned away, the shape disappeared. The Eidolons were getting restless. They craved fresh prey. But so many times the Eidolons have failed. Even with hosts like the Deathsaurer and the Berserk Fuhrer, they've still failed. This planet is new though. A new planet, and fresh start. I smiled and walked passed the felled Spinoscythe. Everything would be aligned soon, and this time the Eidolons shall not fail.  
  
"Kagei!" I called.  
  
A shadow crept up next to me, and became a 3-demensional form. I looked at the black organoid. It looked much like the organoid of that Raven character, but maybe more crueler. The organoid held itself proudly, but it would never meet my eyes. This organoid would never defy me. I had found him when he was young, and I disciplined him well. The creature was afraid of me. Fear is always good. Kagei just stood next to me, calmly and obediently.  
  
"Let's go, organoid!" I growled.  
  
Kagei cringed a little at my voice. We fused, and set off into the pitch- black sky. I looked down at the city, and saw large black shapes moving around. The Eidolons were very restless indeed. They were searching for prey, and if I didn't supply them some soon, they would go looking for their own. I had little power over these Eidolons, for they are not physical creatures. They were more like spirits, and require host bodies to live in, though they can spend their life in non-physical form. But they will get their prey. The true war is beginning. There are nine Eidolons in all. Why? I only have a vague idea. But that is not important at the moment.  
  
I flew toward the temples. The Firrah Temples they are called; Firrah means, "binding darkness." And the name fits well. For no one can get into the temples without getting swallowed up by darkness, and never emerging again. With the exception of me, and whomever I give permission to enter.  
  
We reached the doorway, and defused. Kagei turned back into an invisible shadow among many, and disappeared. I walked up to the entrance, and the darkness scurried away. The steps were clearly showing now, and I declined down them as the darkness covered the stones once again behind me.  
  
Upon reaching the bottom, I snapped, and torches became afire. I walked through the long hallways, until I reached the end of the long journey. I passed through another door, and walked into a room carved with murals of ancient pictures. On the walls were pictures of the Deathsaurer, the Death Stinger, and the Berserk Fuhrer. But there was another one. You could tell the picture was a good deal larger than the others. But the stone had been eroded, and all that was left of the carving was the great eyes.  
  
I approached the last door, and laid my right hand against it. This was where it lay; here the ultimate form of destruction sat dormant, until the day that everything would change...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
* In this era, many of the 'old' Zoids have been greatly modified. The Spinoscythe is the evolved/modified version of the Spinosappa.  
  
A/N: Short, I know. But it's kind of a weird storyline, so I wasn't sure if I was going to continue. I think I'm also going to make this an interfic, but you have EMAIL it to me at genofury@Zoids.zzn.com  
  
Remember: EMAIL THIS TO ME!!! EMAIL!  
  
Name: the name of your character. (first and last)  
  
Age: How old is your character?  
  
Gender: No 'its' allowed.  
  
Race: Zian or Lhunian  
  
Ethnicity: Korean, white, African American, Indian, etc...  
  
Physical Description: How does your character look? Dress?  
  
Personality: How does your character act?  
  
Zoid: The Zoid your character owns. (Keep in mind that most of the Zoids have been greatly modified.) NO ORGANOIDS.  
  
Side: Your character is either good or evil. No neutral, no mercs. THIS IS A WAR PEOPLE!  
  
Relationship: Do you want your person paired up with someone? If so, who? Or, what type of person?  
  
One more thing, if you put this in the review portion of the fanfic, I won't use your character. Simple as that. ^^ I'll pick 4 or 5 people that EMAIL me, so please do so! 


	2. Meeting of Friends or Foes?

A/N: Thanks for sending in characters people! But it's not too late! Keep sending! XD  
  
The spaceship slowly landed on the barren surface of the planet Lhun. I stepped off, and looked around. There was nothing for miles. Well, there were some ruins here and there, but nothing else. They told me it would be like Zi, but it's nothing like Zi. This planet is a barren wasteland if you ask me.  
  
"But still, I have to find him," I thought.  
  
I never wanted to come to this place. War was at hand, and there was death in the air. But he was here. My brother was here, and I had to find him. My luggage was given back to me, and I stood near the launch pad, waiting for the vessel that held the Zoids to land.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Here little bro. This is for you," Devon said as he placed something in my hand.  
  
I opened my hand, and found a small chip. Puzzled, I looked up at him. He looked at my confused face, and laughed.  
  
"It's a Zoid Chip, Nico!" my brother said. "Put it on your Zoid, in memory of me. It'll transfer some of the skills of my Zoid onto yours."  
  
I puffed out my chest. "Well, Ice Blazer doesn't need anything!" I said proudly. (Ice Blazer is an evolved/modified version of the Zeek Dober.)  
  
But Devon only laughed and ruffled by messy blonde hair. "Sure kid. Sure."  
  
Then I saw him load his Death Cat into the cargo ship. But before he went into the passenger ship, he came back to me. (The Death Cat is the evolved version of the Saber Tiger.)  
  
"You're the man of the house now Nico. Take care of mom and Kara," Devon said with a warm but sad smile.  
  
"You will be back...Right?" I asked.  
  
He grinned. "Yeah, I'll be back." He straightened up, fixed his hat, and turned around.  
  
I never saw him again.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
"You never came back Devon. You said you would," I said sadly.  
  
It had been 6 years since he had left Zi. 6 years I had waited for my brother's return. But I was sick of waiting. So I left Zi in search of my brother. The Zoids were piloted out of the cargo ship. I said thanks to the guy who delivered mine, and hopped into the cockpit.  
  
"Well, be ready to do a lot of running Ice," I said to my Zoid.  
  
"Aroooo!!" my Ice Blazer howled in anticipation.  
  
Then we set off. I had put the Zoid chip on my Zoid, even though I said I didn't need it. It was rare that anyone ever gave anyone else a Zoid Chip off their Zoid.  
  
It was very useful actually. The chip increased Ice Blazer's speed by 15 kilometers per hour, made the legs more able to maneuver and make sharper turns, and gave my Zoid the attack "Dracula's Kiss." This attack is much like the infamous "Strike Laser Claw" attack, but instead of sending the energy to the paws, it sends it to the fangs of a Zoid. The Death Cat is one of the fastest land Zoids, exceeding speeds up to 420 km/h. It's a really strong and wild Zoid; perfect for my brother. Nothing can keep him from doing what he wants to do.  
  
Ice Blazer and I ran countless hours through the ruins of cities, looking for any signs of life. When the sun was just disappearing over the tall mountains of Kasala, I saw the bright lights. A city was only a few kilos away. Ice and I sped toward the small but lively city, until we finally reached the entrance.  
  
"Welcome to Kasala!" the sign read.  
  
"So that's why the mountains are named Kasala..." I thought to myself.  
  
I parked in the small Zoid lot, and hopped out of the cockpit. I stretched a little, and looked around hopefully.  
  
"There's no way I'm going to find him just by looking around..." I said to myself.  
  
I walked down the busy road, attempting to not get run over by Road Skippers. It's amazing how even after all these years people still use Road Skippers. I felt a little awkward in the city. Everyone seemed different than on Zi. I guess it's because it's right after a war, and no one likes new comers after a war...  
  
As I walked through the unfamiliar city, I saw a bar to my left.  
  
"Might as well try it," I murmured.  
  
Stepping inside the dimly lit place, I felt immediately relaxed. At least the bars were like those at home. I sat down on a stool.  
  
"Bartender! I'll have a..." I stopped. I probably shouldn't be drinking if I'm going to be searching all day... Besides, I didn't want anyone to know that I was drinking underage. "Coke. I'll have a Coke thanks."  
  
The tender gave me a strange look, then slid me a Coke.  
  
"A bar is no place for kids," a cold voice came from one of the tables behind me.  
  
I looked over at whoever it was that said that. I'll show him kid! But when I turned around, I didn't expect to see a guy that looked like a lone ranger or something. Besides, I saw something black glistening on his belt.  
  
He looked up at me with steel gray eyes that made my blood run cold. I defiantly wished I had never come to this planet. But I gathered up some courage, and spoke.  
  
"I-I'm looking for someone..." I managed to stutter.  
  
The man just looked at me with the same cold glare, and felt very, very small.  
  
"What's your name kid?"  
  
"Nicholas. Nicholas Crescent. Most people call me Nico though."  
  
There was an awkward silence. "Grayson Dart. Call me Gray."  
  
The man didn't offer to shake my hand at all. He finished up his drink, and stood up. As if on cue, I stood up as well.  
  
"Who are you looking for kid?"  
  
I twitched at the word 'kid,' but I didn't say anything about it. I simply said, "My brother. I'm searching for my brother. His name's Devon Crescent. Have you seen, or at least heard of him before?"  
  
Gray shook his head, and my spirit dropped. I hung my head.  
  
"Even if I did see him, you wouldn't be able to make it out there."  
  
My head snapped up, and my eyes were burning with rage and hatred.  
  
"What do you mean!?" I yelled.  
  
Gray just gave me the same cold, hard look, and said, "The war may be over, but you don't know what else is out there. The Reloids still roam the lands, searching for prey. They're searching for cocky guys like you, so they can rip 'em to shreds." Gray's eyes grew narrower.  
  
I matched his glare, but my hands were shaking. My legs finally gave way, and I fell to me knees. Tears were rolling down my cheeks as I hung my head and buried them in my arms. Gray did nothing for a while. Well, at least I don't think he did anything.  
  
"Useless," I cried. "All the work I put in to getting here was useless. I don't know what I was thinking when I decided to come here. I left my mom and my little sister alone! By themselves! Just to go on some stupid journey to find my brother. He's probably dead."  
  
Gray picked me up by the back of the collar, and dragged me outside. He threw me onto the dust ground. Luckily no one outside at the time, so I wasn't going to get too embarrassed, hopefully.  
  
"You just going to keep talking like that? Are you just going to give up?" Gray said, with a stern voice.  
  
He forced me to my feet with a strong tug on my shirt. Gray then hit me across the face very hard with his hand. I staggered sideways, and fell to the ground.  
  
"You just going to throw away your goal and forget what you came here to do?!" Gray started to raise his voice.  
  
Again, he forced me to my feet and slapped me. Tears were streaming down my face, and I tried hard to answer, but I couldn't.  
  
"Huh?! Where's my answer!? HUH?!" Gray yelled.  
  
He slapped me again, and again, and again. My face was red and raw. My knees were skinned, and dust was stuck to my face and going into my eyes.  
  
"If your brother did die, is it going to be vain?! HUH?! Did your dad raise a worthless kid?!"  
  
That really stung. It also sent a sudden jolt of energy through my body. Just as Gray was about to slap me again, I turned and aimed a punch at him. He moved his head, but I still caught him in the lower jaw.  
  
"No! I'm NOT going to give up! I'm going to find my brother and no one's going to stop me!!" I yelled.  
  
Gray rubbed his jaw and smirked. "Well why didn't you just say so?"  
  
The next day, I was pumped and ready to go. But just as I was approaching my Zoid, Gray was standing there by it, with a steel-gray Dibison behind him. He was fiddling with a dagger, but as I came nearer, he looked up and grinned. It was probably because my face was still as red as a tomato and my eyes were all red and puffy.  
  
"What?" I asked exasperated.  
  
"I like you kid. You got spunk. But I want to see how you do in a Zoid."  
  
I was startled. He was asking me to battle him. I was stunned and paralyzed for a minute, but then snapped out of my trance.  
  
"There's got to be a catch. No one nowadays battles just for the fun of it."  
  
Gray smirked. "Here's the catch. There is none."  
  
I looked at him with an indifferent look.  
  
"Fine. Here's the deal. I really like you, so this is what I'm gonna do for you. If you win, I'll go on your little quest with you. If I win though, you come with me first, and help me do some Reloid hunting. You see, I was hired by the Scouting and Reloid Control System, and they wanted me to make sure the Reloids were kept under control. Sure, I'll give you food and shelter, but that's it. Then later, I'll help you find your brother. I really don't like working with people, as I said before, but I want to see how you do."  
  
I thought for a bit. Either way, I still got what I wanted, though if he won, it would be delayed a little.  
  
"I'll take your offer!" I said.  
  
Gray grinned. "You're not the first idiot who's said that."  
  
A/N: Will Nico win against Gray? Or will Gray win? Don't worry if your character wasn't added in this chapter. I'll be sure to put it in the next chapter! XD Please review and keep sending those characters! 


	3. Dark Zoid

A/N: Sorry for the wait! Here's the next chapter. Oh yeah, and for those of you who don't know what a Zeek Dober, Ice Blazer, or Death Cat looks like, here's some links. (Some Zoids I won't be able to show pictures of because they were either created by me, or other reviewers.) And this site is not owned by me!!  
  
Zeek Dober: http://www.metalmachinemusic.com/zoids.php?section=zeekdober  
  
Ice Blazer: http://www.metalmachinemusic.com/zoids.php?section=iceblazer  
  
Death Cat: http://www.metalmachinemusic.com/zoids.php?section=deathcat  
  
People were rushing toward the deserted outskirts of the city. It seemed as if everyone was going to go see the two pilots battle. All except one man. He stood alone, back against a dark gray wall, his cold emotionless eyes burning a trail toward where the people were going.  
  
"Pathetic," he thought. "All pathetic. They rush to see these two pilots destroy each other." But then the man smiled. "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to watch."  
  
At that moment the sky seemed to go dark, and with a silent brush of metal wings, the man disappeared. But someone else watched as the dark Zoid bore the man into the sky. A hooded figure looked up at the shape, a black organoid by its side.  
  
"Kagei. We may have found a new recruit."  
  
"Grrrr..." the organoid only let out a low growl.  
  
The figure laughed. "That's what you think. I can always get things to go my way."  
  
And with that, the two figures disappeared into the shadows as well.  
  
The Dark Falcon flew high over the battlefield, so most people only noticed a small speck in the sky. Below, a Dibison and an Ice Blazer stood facing each other, both pilots holding tightly to their controls.  
  
"Who's going to start the battle?" Nico wondered.  
  
"You! Yeah you! Start the battle!" Gray yelled to one of the many people standing by the two Zoids.  
  
The man hesitantly stepped forward. "Um..."  
  
"This would be a battle mode 0992 by the old ZBC rules," Gray growled. "And that guy's Nicholas Crescent, and I'm Grayson Dart. Now start the battle!"  
  
"Y-yessir! B-battle mode 0992. Battle field set up! Grayson Dart versus Nicholas Crescent. Pilot's ready?"  
  
Both Zoids nodded their heads.  
  
"FIGHT!" the man yelled suddenly, and then ran back into the crowd.  
  
The Ice Blazer made the first move. Taking advantage of the Dibison's speed, the Blazer launched itself to the side, and attempted to ram the Dibison sideways. But this Dibison wasn't as slow as Nico thought.  
  
"Ha! That shows how much you're prepared!" Gray said with a triumphant laugh.  
  
The Dibison caught the Blazer on its horns, and hurled it across the field. The Blazer landed with a huge clatter, but was back on its feet in no time.  
  
"How can that Zoid be so fast!?" Nico thought outloud.  
  
"Now, there's something called modifying, Nico!" Gray said, as he fired a few rounds from the triple barrel shot impact cannon.  
  
Nico moved out of the line of fire just in time though. He charged the Dibison, which began to charge also. The Blazer leapt, but Gray anticipated this move, and rammed the Ice Blazer in the chest.  
  
"Ahh!" Nico yelled as his Zoid fell back.  
  
The Dibison bellowed, and charged the Dog-Zoid. But just as the Dibison was approaching, the Ice Blazer bounced to its feet, and started to fire its twin machine gun.  
  
"Ha! Gotcha!" Nico said.  
  
"Ahh!" this time it was Gray's turn to yell.  
  
The Dibison staggered backwards, and the Blazer bounded toward the stunned Zoid, its teeth glowing bright gold.  
  
"Let's finish this!" Nico yelled.  
  
But as his Zoid plummeted toward the Dibison, the Dibison moved out of the way at amazing speed, and before the Ice Blazer collided with the ground, kicked backwards, sending the Blazer eating dust.  
  
"Ahh!" Nico yelled as his Zoid smashed into the ground.  
  
He pushed the controls, but the Ice Blazer could not get up.  
  
"Come on Blazer!"  
  
But just as the Zoid moved its front leg, the Dibison had its left horn to the Blazer's neck. The Zoid froze.  
  
"Let's see you get out of this one Nico," Gray sneered.  
  
But in his mind he was really thinking, "Which does he value more? His pride, or his Zoid?"  
  
The two Zoids stayed in that position for a long time. It seemed as if time had been stopped.  
  
"I surrender," Nico said finally.  
  
"What?" Gray asked.  
  
"I surrender," Nico said louder.  
  
"Fine then. This battle is mine," Gray said triumphantly, as he took the horn of his Zoid away from the Blazer's neck.  
  
The Dark Falcon looked down at the fight.  
  
"No, no, no," the pilot, Terry, more known as Silver, said sadly, shaking his head. "These pilots don't know what a real battle is. Ha. I'll show them how to really fight."  
  
With that, the black Zoid tucked in its wings, and started a nosedive, straight down toward the fighters. A sonic boom was created as the Falcon achieved the speed of sound. But it went faster still, until it was only a few kilometers off the ground. The crowd looked up at the whistling shape, and pointed. Some people ran away, screaming in panic. The others just gawked at the on-coming Zoid.  
  
"What's that?!" Nico cried. "Is that a Reloid?"  
  
"That's no Reloid," Gray said in a low growl.  
  
"Good job cowboy," Silver sneered. Gray twitched at the word 'cowboy.' "Let's see how you do in a Zoid battle!"  
  
The Dark Falcon released four missiles at the two Zoids. One smashed into the Ice Blazer, but the Dibison avoided the others.  
  
"Ah!"  
  
"Stay back, Nico. This fight isn't yours."  
  
"What are you talking about!" Nico yelled.  
  
But the Dibison was already charging after the black Zoid.  
  
"Yes, fall right into my trap," Silver laughed.  
  
Just as the Dibison was ready to attack, the Dark Falcon suddenly put on the breaks, getting behind the Dibison.  
  
"What!?"  
  
The Dark Falcon then accelerated, and clawed the Dibison. The Dibison fell forward, with six long gashes in its back. Silver laughed, and went in for the kill. But something hit its left wing, and it spun out of control. Silver cursed as he tried to gain control of his Zoid.  
  
"Forget about me?" Nico grinned.  
  
He fired a barrage of guns shots and hellfire missiles in the direction of the Dark Falcon. But the Zoid avoided the barrage, and swooped down on the Blazer, raking it with its talons and tail. Silver then piloted his Zoid away from the damaged Zoids.  
  
"What?! Are you running away?!" Nico screamed after the Zoid.  
  
"I'll be back for you. Don't worry. We'll finish this later."  
  
The Zoid then disappeared into the gray clouds. Drops of rain started to fall on the two injured Zoids, and pilots. For an hour or so, the two did not move from the spot. But as the rain started to pour down harder, a white Zoid came strolling by. It stopped by the Zoids.  
  
"Whoa. I'd better get some help," the pilot said. "Come on wolf. Move it."  
  
The Konig Wolf howled, and ran toward the city.  
  
A/N: I'm not so good with the battle scenes. x.x Sorry. Well, hope you enjoyed the chapter! 


	4. Dreams

The Dark Falcon cut swiftly through the heavy rain as if it were simply clouds of dust. Silver sat back in the chair with his hands behind his head. Even as he rested, there seemed to be a smirk on his face. For an hour or so, the Zoid just flew without a clear path of where it was going, and nothing seemed to disturb it. Silver flew his Zoid low to the ground, looking for any havoc he could cause even in this endless desert. But below him, a shadow was creeping on the desert ground. It followed the Falcon for miles, unseen by Silver. Then suddenly it shot upwards, colliding with the Zoid.  
  
"What the?!" Silver yelled, suddenly sitting up.  
  
He grabbed the controls and flew his Zoid higher into the sky. Then he looked down, and saw nothing. But then the Dark Falcon banked a sharp right, and flew wildly around.  
  
"What's happening!?"  
  
His seatbelt then unbuckled, and he smashed into the consoles, which knocked him unconscious.  
  
"That was a little harsh, Kagei. Try for a less troublesome approach next time," a voice echoed through the cockpit.  
  
The Dark Falcon then turned again, and headed toward the Firrah Temples.  
  
------------------------  
  
A Hover Cargo, escorted by a Command and Konig wolf, arrived at the site. The two downed Zoids were both carried loaded into the Cargo, along with their injured pilots. The pilot of the Konig wolf asked if he could stay in the Cargo as well. His wish was granted, and he too loaded his Zoid into the Cargo. As he walked through the large interior, he ran into someone.  
  
"I'm sorry!" the woman said, as she picked up her papers.  
  
"No, it was my fault," the Konig wolf pilot, Zack Cooper, said.  
  
The woman smiled. "You know, since the war I haven't met any courteous men," the woman held out her hand. "Riku Valkyrie. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Zack Coo- er... Just call me Zero," Zero said, and shook her hand.  
  
"Well, I've got to get back to work. See you around maybe?"  
  
"Yeah. See you."  
  
Riku waved, and walked away, her dark brown hair flowing behind her. Zero just looked after her for a while, as if in a trance. Then he snapped back, and shook his head. He walked away rubbing his temples.  
  
"I've got to get more sleep..."  
  
The Hover Cargo arrived in town, and Zero unloaded his Konig Wolf, thanking the people. He walked off, looking for a hotel, or some place where he could stay for the night. Zero found a decent motel, and stayed for the night. But he couldn't sleep. In his mind, he kept seeing the black flying Zoid that he saw in the sky before he came across the pilots. Zero stared up at the ceiling, until he finally fell into a restless sleep.  
  
** "Run...Run..." a voice echoed in Zero's head. Zero ran, just as the voice said.  
  
A shapeless shadow was after him. It swooped down from the sky, and sharp talons dug into his back. Zero felt the warm blood trickle from the gashes, but he kept running. But then he stopped dead in his tracks. A huge dark shape loomed before him. It was even larger than the Death Saurer that was described in his childhood Zoid books. Zero backed away, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the huge shape in front of him.  
  
"Please...Don't look down..." Zero found himself thinking.  
  
The red eyes looked around...then it slowly turned its head downwards... The glowing eye seemed to pierce through him, and Zero froze. He couldn't move. He was paralyzed with fear. The creature opened its mouth, and an eerie black beam shot toward him. As it neared, he saw a shape standing atop the creature's head. It seemed to be a full-grown man. Shadows were cast over his from, but his right eye was clearly visible. It was wide and had a crazy look to it. The man seemed to be laughing, with his arms crossed over his chest. Everything seemed to slow down as the beam came closer, and closer, and closer...Until- ** "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Nico awoke screaming.  
  
Sweat was pouring down his face, and his shirt was plastered to his body. Nico took a couple deep breaths, but when he lifted his hand to throw off his covers, his hand was still shaking. Through the window, Nico could still see that it was early in the morning. Too early for anyone to be awake now...unless he had woken anybody up with his screaming. Nico sat on the edge of the bed, and rubbed his eyes with the ends of his palms, the rested his head on his hands.  
  
"What was that?" he thought. "A dream? It was too real for a dream...I need a glass of water."  
  
Nico stood up, and collapsed. He stood up again, brushed himself off, and carefully worked his way to the door. But when he reached it, he realized he wasn't in his house. Then Nico remembered the recent events that had occurred, and shivered involuntarily. He limped out of the room and into the hallway, until he reached a bathroom.  
  
"They could at least install a bathroom in each room..." Nico grumbled to himself.  
  
The cold water on his face seemed to ease his shaking, and it sure felt good. Nico looked himself in the mirror. His eyes were bloodshot, his hair was stuck to his forehead, and he was still breathing heavily. Nico shook his head a couple times, and then headed back to his room.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Zero was rubbing his temples, as he sat up in bed. The dream was strange...and so real. But he had never seen anything like it before; not in real life or even a book. The large creature, looked like Zoid. A very big, very deadly Zoid. It had stricken fear into his soul, and rendered him helpless, which doesn't happen much. Especially in his dreams. Zero calmly wiped the sweat from his brow, and lay back down. But he dared not go back to sleep. It was only a couple more hours 'till morning anyway, and that dream was a better wake up call than 10 cups of coffee.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Silver slowly opened his eyes. He tried to rub them, but it pained his arms to move, and his head was throbbing. For a long while, Silver just sat there, motionless in the dark. As his eyesight cleared and became more used to the darkness, though, Silver spotted a shadow moving around. But it was just a shadow, with nothing to cast it. The flat shadow then arose from the ground. Silver stared blankly at it, not completely comprehending what was happening.  
  
"Welcome, Silver, to the Firrah Temples," a dark voice echoed through the chamber.  
  
Silver's eyes widened at the mention of the temple's name.  
  
"So you have heard of these ruins. That saves me some explanations."  
  
Silver looked around for the source of the voice, but the sounds bounced every which way, making it impossible to figure out where it was coming from.  
  
"Who are you?" Silver shouted. "Why have you brought me here?"  
  
"To offer you a job, my ferocious warrior."  
  
"I work for no one! I take orders from no one!" Silver said with dignity.  
  
The voice laughed a cold, cruel laugh.  
  
"Oh, but you will enjoy this job, and it will reward you handsomely."  
  
Silver's eyes flickered with a bit of interest. Kagei shifted in the dark.  
  
"All I ask is to rile up this planet a little. Create chaos and havoc. Keep them occupied for a while. Occupied and blind. That is all I ask."  
  
Silver thought about it for a while, then grinned. "That is what I do best."  
  
Another form stepped beside Kagei. The organoid growled, and the shape growled back.  
  
"Kagei! Do not fight with Ambient!"  
  
"An organoid?! Ambient?!" Silver said in shock, remembering the stories he was told about the Death Saurer.  
  
"Yes, I am sure you have heard the destruction of this organoid along with that Zoidian and the Death Saurer. But the organoid was not completely destroyed. The core of the Death Saurer was found, and from it, the organoid Ambient was reborn. I also posses the other organoid, Specular.  
  
"What about..."  
  
"Zeke and Shadow," the voice finished with a hiss. "Yes, I know about those organoids as well. But I have not been able to track them. I heard a rumor that these organoids have perished inside of their masters' Zoids, creating some sort of 'internal organoid system.' I have come across the Zoid that supposedly holds the organoid Shadow within its core. I had sent an Eidolon to it to destroy that other Zoid that supposedly contains the organoid Zeke. But it failed a miserable defeat," the voice said sourly.  
  
"Eidolon?" Silver asked.  
  
"I will explain everything if you choose to accept my offer."  
  
"I already did," Silver snapped.  
  
"Very well then. Ambient!"  
  
The red organoid straightened up.  
  
"I need no organoid," Silver said, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"No, but he will accompany you anyway. If you choose not to use the organoid, so be it. But he will still act as a messenger, telling me of everything that occurs."  
  
"You said you would tell me of these 'Eidolons,'" Silver said.  
  
"Ah, yes. Of course."  
  
A/N: Review, review, review!!! XDD 


	5. Ambience

After a few days, I was up again. I wasn't fully healed, but I felt good. My Ice Blazer was tended to, I was tended to, I felt fresh, and it was good day. I stood in the warm glow of the sun, and stretched. But then I turned, and saw Gray, leaning against a tree trunk, his hat pulled over his eyes, so I couldn't tell if he was looking at me or not. I sighed remembering our deal.  
  
"A deal's a deal," I said with much reluctance.  
  
Gray said nothing for a while, and at first I thought he didn't hear me. I was about to repeat it, when Gray finally spoke up.  
  
"Deal's off, kid."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I said the deal's off. I know you don't want to come with me anyway. And we had a good match. I found was I was looking for," Gray said.  
  
"What? I don't get it," I said, tilting my head to one side.  
  
It was Gray's turn to sigh. "I wanted to see what you valued most. You showed me that you value your Zoid more than anything else. There's not that many people like that now. I thought that all guys like you would do anything to win. But you proved me wrong. That was all I needed to know. But I'm not coming with you. You're on your own. I think you can handle it though."  
  
I was still confused, but I decided against asking Gray to repeat what he said. I looked down at my feet instead.  
  
"Do you really think I can find him?" I asked. "My brother, I mean."  
  
There was no answer. I looked up, and found that Gray was gone. I looked around, frantically, but he was nowhere to be seen. I scratched my head and shrugged.  
  
"Oh well," I thought.  
  
I headed toward the repair shop where my Zoid was being kept. I arrived and went straight to my Zoid.  
  
"How you feeling, Ice?" I asked.  
  
My Zoid growled happily, and I laughed. I went over to the repairman; ready to give up as much money as I had to, but he told me I didn't have to pay. Overjoyed, I thanked him for everything, and left. Everything seemed to be going my way today. I bought some things sparingly, for I didn't have a lot to spend, and left the city. I didn't know where I was to go, but I ran anyway, ready for anything that would come my way. (A/N: Yeah, sounds cheesy and lame, but I don't care! XP)  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Zero walked around the city, still pondering about the dream he had several days ago. The dark shape...the huge Zoid...the laughing man...what did it all mean? Zero thought about it for a long time, but nothing seemed to add up. And he couldn't simply ignore it. Well, he could have, but it was too real to be just a dream. He had felt the pain and the fear. His back still ached from where he was scratched by the shadow. Zero could not just disregard it and say it was simply just a normal dream.  
  
Zero bought an apple, and bit into it. Maybe it was a sign. Maybe it was an omen that something bad was about to happen.  
  
"Or maybe I'm just going insane..." Zero grumbled.  
  
Zero walked around for the remainder of the day, trying to get his mind off the dream. But whenever he managed to slip away from it, something would remind him of it once again.  
  
"I've got to get out of this town..." Zero said, thinking that the dream would be forgotten if he was on the road again.  
  
Packing up his Konig Wolf, Zero tried to get himself to think of something else. But it was impossible. Finally, Zero just jumped into the cockpit and blasted full-speed out of the city. His mind was still on the dream, but it was temporarily forgotten as a shadowy Zoid passed overhead. A red flash was not far behind. Zero halted his wolf, and turned around, but the other Zoid was already far from his. Shrugging, Zero pushed his Zoid forward again. But then there was a vibration in the ground, followed by many explosive sounds. Zero turned around, and saw that the city he had just left was engulfed in flames.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"So that is what an Eidolon is," I said.  
  
"Yes. Now go. And do what I have hired you to do."  
  
"Of course," I said, and turned.  
  
The organoid Ambient followed. Though I said I didn't want the organoid, I felt somewhat powerful, having this creature follow me around as if I were its master. A smile crept onto my face. I stepped into the cockpit of the Dark Falcon. Ambient stood by it, and looked into my eyes.  
  
"No, you will not fuse. Not yet. Not now, at least. Later perhaps," I said.  
  
The blood red organoid growled. I didn't know if it was a growl of defiance or understand, but I took off. Ambient followed close behind. At first I didn't know where I was going, but then I knew. I would first destroy that city and that kid. Yes, that was it. I pushed the controls forward, and my Zoid sped off. I didn't care if the organoid could go that fast or not. I just wanted to get to the city. My hands were trembling with anticipation.  
  
As I flew, the sky darkened. I spotted the lights of the city. But then I passed over a Zoid. It was white, but I was going at such a fast pace I could not rightly see what type of Zoid it was. But then I realized that if I destroyed the city, that Zoid would see the explosions. I shrugged. I would destroy the Zoid after I destroyed the city. Simple enough. I neared the city. I could almost see the individual shops now. I smirked. So many ways to destroy. I passed over the tops of the buildings. Some people looked up in awe at me. Too bad they didn't know what I was about to do. The on-lookers' eyes suddenly widened as I turned around in the air and headed back toward the city. I fired two missiles, which slammed into the buildings. People started to scream and run around in panic. I laughed in spite of myself.  
  
Two more missiles were shot, then I decided to go close-range. I swept through the city, cutting everything in my way like butter. This was too easy. I laughed again as I swooped down for another attack. The talons of the Dark Falcon started to glow and eerie golden color, and then I struck the nearest building. It exploded into a million pieces. I kept sweeping down, making basic aerials attacks on the buildings. Soon, the city was reduced to a pile of worthless rubble. It had only taken me about 5 minutes.  
  
"Aww...That was no fun," I pouted, and then laughed. "Oh wait! I still have that white Zoid to play with. He must have noticed something by now."  
  
I turned around, and sure enough, the white Zoid was heading in my direction. I zoomed in a little, and identified the Zoid as a Konig Wolf.  
  
"What did you do?!" the pilot yelled.  
  
"My job," I scoffed.  
  
The Konig Wolf stopped and stared at the ruins. It then turned its head up toward me.  
  
"You'll pay for this!"  
  
"You think you can take me down, little boy? Let's see it. You're old Zoid is helpless against my Dark Falcon...especially at night..."  
  
"I don't care! You're going down!"  
  
"Well, you're going up," I laughed, and swooped down toward the Zoid. I picked it up with my talons.  
  
"Huh?! LET ME GO!" the pilot raged.  
  
I laughed again. "As you wish."  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
I fell from about 100 feet in the air. I landed hard, but my wolf was a sturdy Zoid. It stood up again. I looked around for the black Zoid, but I couldn't see it. The pilot was using the night sky to hide himself.  
  
"Well it's not gonna work. Cross-spectrum scope down!"  
  
Instantly, I could see. The infrared and night vision was perfect for spotting the Dark Falcon. But it struck me before I could do anything else.  
  
"Ahh!" I fell on my back.  
  
But I grasped the controls tightly, and jumped to my feet again. The Dark Falcon was coming down for another attack. This time I was ready. Just as the Zoid was about to strike, I turned on my boosters, and sped under it. I then dug the Konig's front claws in the ground, and spun around at 180 degrees.  
  
"Let's go wolf!"  
  
My Konig Wolf howled, and launched itself onto the Falcon's back, digging its claws deep into the armor.  
  
"Get off!"  
  
The Zoid flew up into the sky, but it was being dragged down by the weight of my Zoid. It started to fall.  
  
"Get off or you'll kill us both!" the pilot screamed.  
  
"Well, better both of us than just me," I said as-a-matter-of-factly.  
  
"Fine! Have it your way!"  
  
The Dark Falcon adjusted its wings, and started to plummet toward the ground, nose first.  
  
"What are you doing?!" I yelled.  
  
My claws were beginning to slip. The ground was getting closer, and closer. I wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. I finally let go, and fell to the ground. The Dark Falcon pulled up inches from being made into a Zoid pancake. I hover above me and flared its wings in annoyance. I could see that I had damaged the Zoid a lot. My Konig Wolf rose on trembling feet.  
  
"I didn't want to do this, but...AMBIENT!"  
  
A red flash shot toward the Falcon, and collided with it. I squinted, trying to see through the flashing lights, but I was blinded. Finally, the light faded, and instead of an eerie black Zoid, I saw a strange blood red Zoid. It roared, and spikes appeared down its back. Scythes grew out of its cheeks and legs, and the whole Zoid seemed to mutate. I stepped back.  
  
"That's better. Cheap and unfair, but better. No, not unfair. I am simply using what I have," the pilot of the Dark Falcon laughed.  
  
"What-what was that?" I stammered.  
  
"An organoid, kid. And this, is a Zoid with its full-potential released!"  
  
The last thing I remembered was silver claws penetrating the cockpit, before everything seemed to fade away...  
  
A/N: Oh no! What happened to Zero?! Is he okay?! Find out next time, on Zoids! Oh yeah, and I wasn't planning on having the FFIX Eidolons in the fic, but now that I think about it, it seems like a pretty good idea. So the Eidolons WILL have physical forms. Sorta. ^^; 


	6. Prophecy

A dust cloud rose from behind a dog-like Zoid, as it zoomed across the barren land. The pilot sat in the seat, humming happily as he swiftly moved the controls. The sun was shining brightly in the sky, but the wind was gently blowing, so it was neither hot nor cold.  
  
"Ah... Perfect day isn't it Ice?" Nico said.  
  
"Arooooo!" the Zoid answered.  
  
The Zoid sped through the desert, keeping a good pace. But the Ice Blazer suddenly halted. Nico sat up.  
  
"Come on. Don't stop now!"  
  
Nico tried to coax his Zoid forward, but it wouldn't budge. The Ice Blazer lowered its head, and growled.  
  
"What is it, Ice?"  
  
Nico looked up, and saw what looked like a sea of massacred Zoids. All the Zoids were torn up and destroyed. Nico jumped out of the cockpit and ran toward the Zoids. He was horrified to find that these Zoids were all piloted, and were part of the army that was watching over Lhun, keeping the Reloids under control. All of the pilots were dead. The smell of rotting flesh and blood would haunt Nico for the rest of his life.  
  
"Who could have done this?" Nico thought, his mind filled with hate.  
  
He heard his Zoid growl. Nico went to his Ice Blazer, and found that it was standing in front of a set of footprints. Nico inspected them. They looked like some sort of clawed, four-legged Zoid. And they seemed oddly familiar...  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Zero opened his eyes, and looked around. The sky was dark, and he seemed to be in the forest.  
  
"What the?" Zero thought, and sat up.  
  
A sharp pain shot through his head, and he fell back again. There was rustling, then a sound of footsteps. Someone kneeled down beside him.  
  
"Are you okay?" it was a woman's voice.  
  
"R-Riku?" Zero asked, dazed.  
  
Riku only smiled and put another wet towel on his forehead. Zero looked blankly up at her, and noticed she had a huge gash in her upper left arm.  
  
"What happened?" Zero mumbled.  
  
"Well, you were fighting that weird flying Zoid, and it was about to totally destroy you. I had seen the explosion from another city, and rushed here, only to find that the city had been reduced to nothing. I then saw you and that other Zoid, and it was flying straight for you. I saw the Zoid collide with your cockpit. I realized that I had seen your Zoid before, so I ran in, ready to fight the Zoid before it could demolish your Zoid, but it flew off after a few rounds."  
  
"No, no...I meant your arm..." Zero said weakly.  
  
"Oh! It's nothing, I'm fine. Just got a little scratch while battling," Riku said, as if it were nothing.  
  
But Zero could see the fresh blood dripping down her arm. He sat up, much to Riku's dismay, and took the towel off his forehead. He seemed a little startled by his own actions, as he looked into Riku's pale blue eyes. Quickly, Zero looked back down at the towel, and proceeded to wrapping it around Riku's injured arm. Riku smiled secretly to herself, but said nothing. There was an awkward silence between the two.  
  
"Maybe I should get back to working on my Zoid," Riku said, and stood.  
  
Zero painfully turned his head to where Riku was looking. Before his eyes was a sleek, jet-black Lightning Saix. He could see that the right front leg was damaged, as was the mounted cannon. A chunk was missing from the side of the Zoid and the cockpit was punctured.  
  
"How's my Wolf?" Zero said, finally.  
  
Riku sighed, "Well I've done as much repairs as I can do, but the Zoid isn't responding... I'm not sure if it can be saved."  
  
She looked up at the Zoid.  
  
He then looked to his Zoid. The armor on its back had been nearly ripped off, and the front two paws were badly damaged. The cockpit was a total wreck and there was a long gash that stretched all the way from the neck of the Zoid to its hindquarters. The Zoid was blackened as well.  
  
Zero calmly stood up, and walked up to his Zoid. He stopped in front of it, and touched its leg.  
  
"I'm sorry, Zero..."  
  
But Zero just stood there with his had on the Konig Wolf's leg. He closed his eyes. The Konig Wolf seemed to suddenly come to life. Its eyes lit up, and it turned its head slowly toward Zero.  
  
Zero grinned. "Hey buddy. How you feeling?"  
  
"Aroooooo!" the wolf howled in utter delight.  
  
Zero laughed, and Riku stood behind him in total shock. Zero turned and saw her. He cracked a wide grin and scratched his head.  
  
"This Zoid was my pop's Zoid. We have this sort of 'bond' I guess you could call it. We've been together for a long time," Zero said, and looked up at his Zoid.  
  
Riku smiled, and watched the two. It was like watching two old friends reunited.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
I was trapped. A prisoner in my own mind. I could still see and hear, but I couldn't talk without Him making my mouth move. I couldn't walk without Him telling my body to, and as much as I yelled and screamed, no one could here me, except Him.  
  
Let me go! I cried. Get out of my head! Leave me alone!  
  
There was a harsh laugh.  
  
You cannot do anything, weak human. There is nothing you can do. Just watch as your own people get destroyed by the One, I cold, merciless voice echoed through my head.  
  
Why me?! I rage. Why did you choose me?!  
  
But I already knew the answer. I had Zoidian blood within me, and I also possessed an organoid. His true name was Tempest, but then He reprogrammed my organoid and renamed him Kagei.  
  
He had come to me approximately 6 decades ago. I don't age though. He keeps me young, so he can use me body as a host body forever. It's impossible to escape. It's impossible to even try to utter a word with my own mouth. If I try, He'll do horrible things. Just because I am only alive in my mind, doesn't mean he can't hurt me. He can. Many times He's tortured me within my mind with my old memories. I would scream at Him to make it stop, but He would only laugh. I could do nothing. I would give my life to be free again. I would rather die than to have Him within my mind. He reads my thoughts, my emotions, my memories. He reads everything as if it were a book. But His goal is not to destroy my spirit. He only chose me as his host body to resurrect the One. I don't know the proper name for it, but He always refers to it as the One. You see, the One can only be resurrected by a person with Zoidian blood and the 9 keys. He is one of the nine, and he already possesses 6 of them. Only 2 more until the One can be resurrected. Then the world will end. But there is something I don't understand. There are some benefits to being trapped within your own mind. You can flip back to any memory you want. I've read the prophecy of the One many times. But there was one line that still confused me.  
  
"A man naught from this world will come, and a Zoid of much strength. It will fall and serve the One, before the siege has started. Then only a person, both loving and true, can destroy this evil, so ancient, yet new. Power of the fallen Zoid it has, and but destruction and death will not defeat."  
  
What did that mean? A person naught from his world? And what did it mean destruction and death will not defeat?  
  
I didn't understand. But perhaps I would, when the One is resurrected. Or perhaps I wouldn't. Only time could tell.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the really long delay... Had sort of a writers block on this story, but I wrote a one chaptered story called Monster Within if you want to check it out. It's about Raven. Nothing special. Anyway, when I come up with the rest of the prophecy I'll put it up, but I'm too tired right now to think up the rest of it... So you'll have to wait. Sorry. 


End file.
